mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8884 - Attack: 552 - Defense: 769 - Recovery: 418 - } Observation Log 5-2 Observed by: Professor Julian "The subject exhibits properties heretofore unseen in a Birdie. As soon as I approached too closely, the subject blew a small whirlwind of small fire at me, singeing my beard. In addition to its control of fire, the subject differs from its wood- and water-elemental cousins in its aggressive nature, although whether this is simply part of its personality or a result of its fiery nature is yet to be seen." - Galewing = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11107 - Attack: 690 - Defense: 973 - Recovery: 523 - } Observation Log 5-13 Observed by: Professor Julian "Subject R-13 evolved into a Galewing, confirming my suspicions and solidifying my discovery of what I could only previously hypothesize to be a fire-elemental Birdie. While the subject still appears to become angry when we make eye contact, the aggression of its youth seems to have greatly subsided." - Zephyr = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13882 - Attack: 861 - Defense: 1220 - Recovery: 654 - } Observation Log 5-42 Observed by: Professor Julian "In what appeared to be preparations to depart, Subject R-13 stopped hoarding food and began to eat everything it caught, possibly in an attempt to put on weight for its long journey ahead. As a scientist, I know it is important not to become attached to my subjects, but in the end I felt R-13 and I had an almost amicable relationship. That may sound crazy, but R-13 seemed to feel the same way; as it was departing, it came and drew two circles around me in the air before swooshing away, which I can only interpret to have been its way of saying goodbye. '' ''As my next subject of study, I have decided on the topic of communication with wild Astromons." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9403 - Attack: 546 - Defense: 601 - Recovery: 525 - } Birdies born with a natural affinity to water tend to reside near rivers and lakes. Tragically, they often become prey to predators prowling near areas with sources of water. - Galewing = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11760 - Attack: 682 - Defense: 751 - Recovery: 659 - } Birdies lucky enough to survive their early years eventually grow into Galewings with fully developed wings. Their diet consists mainly of fish and fruit, and they are active over a wide area, occasionally resulting in sightings near human villages. - Zephyr = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 14702 - Attack: 851 - Defense: 938 - Recovery: 823 - } Once fully grown, a Zephyr takes its position at the top of the food chain. Its powerful wings enable it to fly great distances, and stories of Zephyr sightings always include comments on the birds' majesty in flight. Those foolish enough to attack a Zephyr immediately become acquainted with how powerful and sharp its claws really are. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 8092 - Attack: 391 - Defense: 278 - Recovery: 297 - } Wood1Story - Galewing = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 10161 - Attack: 488 - Defense: 346 - Recovery: 370 - } Wood2Story - Zephyr = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 12725 - Attack: 608 - Defense: 431 - Recovery: 462 - } Wood3Story - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:3 Star